Forever
by Tsumiden
Summary: Set a century prior to Enuui, Roxas' birth begins the family's desent into the darkness.
1. Forever

AN:: this is a prelude to Ennui, and all the notes there count here as well. I own nothing but the idea and all the games whose characters involved, which I have played until the discs are nearly unreadable the start of this is nearly a century before the events in ennui

Forever

By Tsumi

Lightning raged across the sky as the young man ran as fast as he could to the village for help. blonde spikes plastered to his head from the rain. He had to get into to town, he had told his wife they should have stayed in town this close to her time but she had wanted to continue working the farm until then. He tripped over a rut in the road and wound up in a mud puddle. he was floundering his way to the side of the road when the sounds of a carriage broke through the rain and a sleek black vessel came charging down the road drawn by a team of gray beauties. they pulled to a stop and the door opened to show two people a man and a woman close to his age both with green eyes, the woman's hair was sable brown and the man's was a silvery blond. both looked at him curiously.

"I'm sorry to bother you master.."

"Strife." he answered.

"Master Strife but do you know the way to Niebelhiem from here?"

"Yes it's nearby just down this road."

"thank you, May we be of service?"

"umm I need to get to Niebelhiem my wife's in labor and I need the mid-wife."

"I see. get in we shall help you get there faster and dry." the woman smiled.

"thank you but your carriage?"

"Can be cleaned I assure you." the man said pulling him inside. The man grabbed a blanket from below the seat and wrapped it around his shoulders.

The carriage's inside was uposlstered in red leather and made quite a striking sight with their black clothes. His own mud stained, and soaked broad cloth clothing looked ridiculous in it. by comparison.

"I am Sephiroth Valentine and this is my little sister Aerith we are traveling."

"Cloud Strife as I said this is my home town but my wife and I live in a farm close to the river she didn't want to lose any of the harvest staying in town."

"With a baby on the way? well father did practically lock mother in her room with Aerith."

"Seph!" she said quickly eyes flashing but a kind smile and a soft pat calmed the woman.

The carriage stopped and the small window in the front of the carriage was opened slightly.

"We've made it to town sir where do we go?"

"Where is the mid wife?"

"Oh, the building closest to the well I can go there from here."

"I wouldn't hear of it a thing such as this needs haste. Datto go fetch her and bring her here we shall take master strife and her to his home for the child."

"Yes sir." the window shut again and a few moments later a dazed older woman was handed into the carriage.

"Cloud what is going on here?" she asked when she saw him.

"Tifa's have the baby I was coming to get you when these people offered their help."

"I see fine lets get moving then there's a child to birth." she said sitting beside the blonde and watching the two others.

Once they arrived at the house the old woman bustled in to do her job and Cloud climbed out and turned to them.

"thank you for your help tonight."

"Of course we are happy to help. we shall take our leave now if you need us we have recently purchased the large house in town."

"the old manor that place hasn't had any one in it in years it would take forever for it to be livable." Cloud headed inside.

"True but it is beautiful." Aerith smiled.

they hurried off and Aerith giggled and leaned against her brother.

"You seem pleased with yourself my dear sister."

"I am it's a pity he's married I kind of like him.

"I'm sure you can do something about this."

"True, so when are the others arriving?"

"Tomorrow night a few should have beaten us there already."

"Good." she sighed. "It's only a hour till dawn."

"Yes we'll sleep once we go to the house."

the rain had faded by morning and the dawn was heralded by the cries of a child. the midwife handed the small blonde bundle to his mother.

"A boy Tifa, he already looks much like his father."

"He does." the brunette said quietly still weak from the birth.

"He's adorable Tifa, are you all right?"

"I'm fine Cloud just a little tired. She smiled down at the baby whose eyes were closed. Then up at his father. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah just tired."

"Get some rest."

"The lad hasn't rest since coming to get me. go to bed Cloud I'll keep an eye on Tifa and the child."

"thank you." He went to lay down, he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

They called the boy Roxas and he was a joy to his parents, the only problem was Tifa never seemed recovered from the birth. Before she had been a bright energetic woman, one of the reasons Cloud had fallen for her. Now she seemed a shadow of herself but she was always watching over her son. Feeding him changing him taking care of him while Cloud worked the only problem was taking the vegetables they had to market, normally this was Tifa's job but cloud was worried about her.

"Go ahead Cloud take them you'll be home by tomorrow at the latest and I'll be fine alone for a short time." she told him.

"Are you sure Tifa?"

"Yes go we need the gil."

And with that she shooed him out the door and he was soon leading their chocobo to town with a laden cart. he glared at the animal, which seemed more interested in chewing his hair than walking.

"Silly beast my hair is nor your chick." he pushed her head away.

The bird barely did what he wanted it to do he could have taken it the night Roxas had been born but the birds hated rain and refused to leave their nests in it. he sighed and continued to trudge along his mind in turmoil, he hated to think that he might lose Tifa he loved her but she seemed so tired as of late and refused his help. He shook his head as the village came into view, it was such a quaint little town snug in a gap of the foothills in the Nibel Mountains. Only a few dozen buildings it was a town of farmers and huntsmen mostly though the mountains themselves also helped the townspeople survive. There was a manor house at the farthest end of town that had once been owned by some rich family who had long since died out. Since then no one had lived there and people had thought it haunted. Now he saw that there was indeed someone living there, the siblings he had met earlier apparently were having the place fixed up. There was scaffolding everywhere. There was a small market in the center of town where the farmers came to sell their wares he waved to a few others he knew as he set up his small stall tying up his bird with a few greens to tide it over.

As he worked a young man close to his age with spiky black hair and odd blue gray eyes walked along the stalls. He wore black leather pants and a white shirt, which was open to show his tanned toned chest. He had a heart shaped face and a very sure of himself air. Cloud had never seen him before and was sure he had to belong to the new comers. The man stopped to look over Cloud's vegetables.

"Hey how's the harvest been?"

"Pretty good, I haven't seen you around here before."

"The name's Zack, I work for the Gainsborough household." He gestured to the manor house. "You?"

"Cloud I live just outside of town farming Vegetables and raising chocobos mostly."

"I see both look good." he smiled. "how much for the lot of it?"

"A hundred Gil."

"seventy five."

"ninety five."

"Eighty."

"Ninety."

"Done."

"Pleasure doing business then want some help?"

"Sure it'll take forever to move this stuff by myself." Zack grinned.

They loaded it up in the wagon and the chocobo was hitched to it and Cloud drove it to the manor house, upon their arrival a pair of kids came running out to help unload it. They were a scruffy pair of urchins and moved with no sound between them. They soon had the cadet unloaded and Zack gave Cloud the Gil.

"I still have few things I need in town care to help I'm still getting used to all the staring."

"Sure my wife expects me to be out all day with the market."

"Good."

Most of the things Zack needed were simply sundries the normal supplies needed by a large household, fabrics, tools, the basics. as they walked along Zack chatted absently.

"How long have you worked for them?"

"Most of my life actually my parents served as servants for their entire lives and I was born into it. luckily I'm not that much younger then master Sephiroth, so I was often pulled into being his playmate."

Cloud nodded and watched the older man as they walked along, Zack had an odd grace about him like a hunting cat or a wolf. he also seemed so open and friendly that cloud almost hated to leave for the farmhouse when he did.

"We should see eachother again spike it's fun talking with some one not at home you know."

"Sure I should go and check on my wife though."

"Go one then take care."

Cloud rode the bird this time making a faster trip then the first. with the gil safely in his pouch he felt much better about the transaction than he had in a while.

He saw the house in the distance and smiled he hoped Tifa was all right. once he had gotten the bird settled down he went inside. it was too quiet and there was an odd smell in the air. he ran for the bedroom and found Tifa collapsed on the floor Roxas was fast asleep in his basket.

"Tifa!" he ran to her and picked her up. Checking for any signs of life, he found her pulse slow and fleeting.

"Tifa please answer me! Don't leave me!"

Roxas woke up and started to cry loudly. Cloud looked helplessly at his son and put her down, he ran to the child and tried to quiet him.

"Shh Roxas it will be okay we just have to go into town and get the healer." he carried the boy out and left the basket next to him as he rehitched the chocobo top the cart and made a comfortable bed in the back he then went and got Tifa and lay her in the cart. He then carried Roxas, after feeding him some milk and headed for town as fast as he could.

They arrived in town and he quickly carried her to the healer's home, the woman looked at him then looked overt the woman.

"I'm sorry Cloud I'm not sure there's anything I can do to help."

"Please try." he said still holding Roxas who had fallen back asleep.

"I will, now go outside you're hovering will do no good."

He stepped outside and stared at the sunset over the mountains it was beautiful. He held Roxas closer and sighed.

"What will we do Roxas, I don't want to lose her."

The child yawned and cooed slightly. he smiled.

"Hey Spike." a familiar voice called and he saw Zack walking along the street most likely up to the manor.

"Hello Zack."

"What happened?"

"Tifa collapsed the healers with her now but I have no idea what happened."

"That's horrible. who's this?"

"Roxas my son."

"Cute looks alot like you."

"thanks."

"You okay?"

"Tired and worried."

"I understand you want some company?"

"If you want."

"no problem."

they waited for over an hour sitting there near the healer's home cloud kept a hold of Roxas who woke up and cried for food again and cloud fed him from the bag of milk he'd brought along. finally the healer stepped out a solemn look on his face.

"I apologize Cloud there's nothing I can do she most likely will not live to see the morning."

"No there has to be something."

"We have a decent healer in the household that might know a way to help let her see your wife we just have to bring her to the manor."

"Are you sure?"

"It wouldn't hurt to ask."

"Very well do as you wish but she is very weak,." the old man told them returning to his home.

"I'll carry her." Zack offered and picked up the fragile woman leading cloud towards the manor.

The outside of the manor seemed somber and calm, the inside however was a blaze of lights and music. once inside Cloud was startled by the number of people within the manor's halls at least fifty people moved around the building cleaning and fixing as they could. a few waved or called out to Zack as he passed, he led cloud upstairs to a single lonely seeming room. He knocked on the door as well as he could holding Tifa, cloud followed behind mesmerized by the people and things holding Roxas close.

the door to the room swung open reveling a black draped room with a single bed in the center Zack carried Tifa to the bed and placed her there gently.

"Stay here I'll get the healer." he left the room.

Zack sighed as he closed and locked the door behind him. This is what he had been ordered to do after all, some how he had to bring the blond here and here he was with a dying wife and a very young child. There was a swish of cloth and he looked up to see his mistress before him.

"Well?"

"He's in there e his wife is very weak."

"I know, she is still recovering from the child but humans are very weak and recover slowly she might not ever recover."

"She's dying now."

"I'll handle this then." she smiled and kissed him. "you are a nice guard Zack dear but not the type I need."

"I know mistress."

"Good." She pushed open the door and smiled. Cloud sat on the bed holding Roxas and looking down at his wife.

"Cloud?"

"Aerith?"

"I just passed Zack in the hall he was going for our healer are you all right?"

"I'm fine it's Tifa, She's."

"Oh cloud that's horrible." she took his hand and looked in his eyes she pushed a small amount of her power out capturing his gaze easily.

Cloud drowned in a sea of green. The overwhelming feelings of grief faded back slightly and he felt the pressure on his mind of another will which clamed his own.

"Tifa will leave this mortal coil cloud and you will grieve for her, once she is laid to rest you will join this household. Roxas will be well cared for her with us as will you." Aerith told him softly.

"Yes."

"Good now you will not remember this conversation." she smiled as his eyes closed. and he lay down beside Tifa still holding his son.

"I am sorry Tifa, I would have waited for your natural death of course I would never have taken him from you I would rather have all parties willing, you will see he will be happy with me." she smiled and sharp teeth glittered in the candle light.


	2. for eternity

Chapter 2 for eternity

It had been a month since Tifa's death and Cloud had fallen into the routine of the household with no real problems. Most of the work was done late in the evening or early in the morning. The master and mistress were rarely seen and Cloud found himself accompanying Zack more than anything else. Roxas was put under the care of a nanny and wet nurse that would make sure the child was well cared for a cloud visited him often. He rarely went out into the village, and when he did it was normally wearing the clothes of the household. Those who had known him now treated him like a stranger.

One morning Zack returned to the room the two were sharing and looked like hell. Cloud hadn't seen him all the day before. Now he was bleeding and looked like he had gone a few rounds with a chocobo. His hair was everywhere more than usual and his clothes were ripped to shreds.

"Zack are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine really Cloud just a little scuffle nothing serious I'm going to be in the bath okay."

"All right." the blond watched him.

Zack leaned against the tub as he bandaged the wound in his side. They were getting closer again, though why they couldn't just leave them alone to live as they wished he had no clue. He sighed and slipped into the tub to wash off the blood covering him now, glad little of it was his own.

While Zack was in the bathing room. Cloud went to go back to bed and was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. He got up to open it and found Aerith there in a dressing gown of soft pink.

"Aerith?"

"Hello Cloud I was just coming to see how you were doing and ask you to join me for a drink."

"I'm fine, really and Roxas is doing well."

"I have seen, he is thriving here and you seem to be as well. Would you join me for that drink?"

"As you wish." He said knowing better then to tell her no, as she was the mistress of the house.

He followed her to her rooms, which were situated, on the far side of the manor form the rooms he shared with Zack. In the family's wing, not that he had seen much of this family besides Aerith or her brother Sephiroth. He had heard there was another sister and their father drifting about but had not seen them. Aerith's rooms were done in all dark red wood that looked like it was old as the mansion it's self. On the small table beside the fireplace was a bottle warming in a brazier and two dark glass goblets. On either side of the table were two old worn comfortable chairs. She closed the door and ushered him into one chair, taking the other for herself. She smiled pleasantly and poured the liquid in the bottle, which was thin and red and had the oddest coppery scent to it. She sipped at her as cloud sniffed the glass.

"It's Sangria from the south it's very old." He took a sip, it was sweet and slid down his throat smoothly leaving an almost salty after taste

. "it's good." He said taking another sip.

"Yes it's my favorite drink."

They sat in quiet companionship for a time until she put down her glass and looked at him.

"Cloud please don't think this to forward of me, and I know you are still grieving but I find myself quite drown to you."

"I'm flattered Aerith but I am still grieving my wife, and I don't believe I could be good company for anyone right now." He told her looking down into his mostly empty goblet.

"I understand." She smiled and stood coming to kneel before him in the chair and took the goblet from his fingers. She pulled his head to catch his eyes with her own. The beautiful green orbs seemed to glow and he fell into the spell she had woven especially for him. He froze in place as her will slowly overcame his own.

"Cloud, we have little time, in two weeks I must take a permanent mate and have chosen you for this honor. You will be mine and we will raise the next generation of our family to uphold the ways of the clan. Don't worry about Roxas either, he will join us in time and we will be a family."

"Yes Aerith." He said in monotone as she leaned in to kiss him once before pulling his head back and plunging her fangs into his throat. She lapped at the blood hungrily for a moment before forcing herself to stop. She pulled up to kiss him again his blood still on her lips.

The door opened and she did not even turn to look. "Satisfied Sire?"

"Very this one will be far more worthy than that mongrel pet of yours."

"I like my pet." She pouted.

"He is only a pet they are not worthy of joining our clan."

"Yet a human is?" "Once he has been turned he will be worthy and your child will be the next leader of our clan."

"Yes sire." She still did not turn to look but knew the man had left the room and turned back to cloud. "Return to your room and rest my love I will come to you tomorrow night do not fight me."

"Yes mistress." He answered and left heading for his own room.

Zach was out of the bath and getting dressed himself when cloud stumbled in. He saw the marks on his neck and smiled sadly, he had known since the first time she had told him but seeing the proof made him sad all the same. He sighed and helped cloud clean and dress the wound still in his dazed state the blond felt nothing. Zack sighed and helped him into bed, the next two weeks would be hell.

"You're lucky she chose you spike but the rest of the clan might get upset."

Word spread quickly through the clan that Aerith had finally chosen her mate, they had been worried that they would have to wait another century for her to decide. There were those who were not happy with the choice though. Among them a member of the elders who had served the clan loyalty for may years. He found himself called before the clan leader.

The room where the meeting took place was dark and the only easily seen things were the leader's red eyes, which pierced the darkness.

"What did you want Ansem?" a dark voice spoke.

"I don't believe that this choice is a good idea master. He is human and simply one she found not to mention the child."

"It is her choice and many of us started out human the birth rates for our kind have dwindled, and there are fewer females. At the moment we have only three females who were born to our clan at the moment." the eyes closed for moment and the glint of a fanged smirk was seen.

"And as for the child, once he is of age Cloud will either turn him or kill him he will be given no choice."

"Of course master."

"Now go, and do not interfere with this."

"Yes master." he bowed and backed out.

Cloud was being fitted for the clothes he would have to wear. They were much nicer cloth then he'd ever wore before and were a little tight in his opinion. He tried not to fidget as the tailor pinned the clothes to his liking. Zack and Sephiroth watched off to the side. Zack was grinning and playing with Roxas who lay in his arms making noises.

"Look at you daddy Roxy isn't he cute in all that finery?" he cooed to the child.

"Why am I trusting you to hold my son again?" Cloud asked nearly jumping as a pin stabbed his leg.

"because you can't hold him and get fitted and Seph hates babies."

"I do not hate them I just prefer not to be in the same room as them." he told them, this statement being contradicted as Roxas played with a few strands of the man's hair.

Once the fitting was done and the man had left to finish the clothes Cloud rescued his son from the black haired maniac. The two exchanged a glance and a smirk.

"Well since the fitting's done for now we'd better work on what you have to do and say at the ceremony." Sephiroth told him.

"fine."

Aerith was also in the middle of preparations. She held a dagger in her hand, it was iron with a hilt that looked like it was stained in centuries worth of blood. There was a single blood stone in the cross guard, which seemed to glow in the dim light of the hall. She stared at the blade that was fairly won from her own mother as it had been since the beginning of their race.

As she stared at the blade there was a giggle and she looked up to see her sister on the stairs. Her arms were full of black material and she was smiling.

"I hate to interrupt sister you looked a million miles away."

"And centuries in the past. I was contemplating."

"I see." She smiled. "I should congratulate you once you have your mate I can go about finding none of my own."

"You could always break tradition."

"No, I'd rather let you be the first, but I would join the elders if you would like."

"Perhaps, Sephiroth has already agreed that leaves one space open."

"Well we will have to see for now we have a ceremony to prepare for."

"Of course."

finally the night everyone had been waiting for arrived. They gathered in the hall standing by ranks. The three elders stood at the doors to the hall, across form the stairs, which led from the upper floors to the hall. Cloud came down the left stairs in the new outfit. It consisted of skintight black leather pants and an open black chemise. The vest he wore was so dark red to be almost black and the jacket was ebony. Sephiroth and Zack led him down the stairs and to stand before the elders. Aerith came from the right stairs led by Rinoa and blonde female Cloud had not met. Aerith had dressed in a long black gossamer gown of silk; the material hugged every curve of her eternally youthful body and showed off much more skin than strictly necessary. She was breathtaking and Cloud cold not keep his eyes off of her as she approached.

They stood together before the clan elders and Vincent stepped forward. Everyone's eyes were on him as he spoke.

"My children today we gather to celebrate a great occasion among our people. My daughter Aerith has finally chosen a mate. Step forward both of you."

The two took a single step forward and knelt before him. Vincent reached out a hand and helped Aerith to her feet.

"Aerith daughter of the first blood of our people. Do you accept this one as your mate and the keeper of your heart?"

"I accept him as my one and only my mate." She smiled.

He nodded and turned to help Cloud stand.

"Cloud outsider yet accepted as one of the clan. Do you accept this one as your mate and keeper of your heart?"

"I accept her as my one and only mate." he said quietly.

"You all have heard their words the binding is final. Now Cloud you are mortal and an outsider to the clan. To truly join the clan you must be one of us." He took the dagger from his side and handed it to Aerith who took it and turned to Cloud. Zack and Sephiroth grabbed his arms Rinoa undid the jacket vest and pulled the shirt open to make his chest easier to reach.

She held up the dagger and plunged it into his chest. Whispering words of power that were as old as the knife. The pain was horrible and he passed out. Hanging limply in the arms of his holders. After a minute she pulled the dagger free of his chest and splashed blood from the wound on herself as she held the dagger to her lips and licked off his blood. His eyes slowly opened and a goblet was held to his lips and he drank deeply.

"Welcome Cloud my love, to our world." Aerith whispered to him kissing him deeply.

Zack and Sephiroth let him go and he looked down at his chest where the wound was already closing and the dried blood on his chest.

"Come my love we should clean this up.." Aerith took his hand and led him back up the stairs as the others began to party.

The bath water was warm and relaxing as Aerith gently sponged off Cloud's body. She smiled and slid into the water to join him smiling she sank her fangs into his neck once more.


	3. Never

Chapter 3 Never

"Sora get back here!" The soaking wet man yelled after the small child who was running down the hall naked and soaking wet himself. The man also held another child in one arm this boy was trying to get down to be with his brother not making the guy's job any easier.

"Sora." the other child squealed and slipped from the man's arms to join his brother. The servant was distracted trying to catch the younger brother and the elder got away. Now the poor man had to catch two wet naked babies. 

Both boys were giggling and not watching where they were going. They bumped into a pair of legs wrapped in black leather and were scooped up.  
"What is this?" their uncle asked one eyebrow raising slightly at the two boys.  
"Bath time." Sora giggled, wiggling to try and make him uncle drop him. Roxas also struggled and made noises.  
"I'm sorry master." The servant said bowing deeply "I was bathing them and they got away form me."  
"Their mother wants them."  
"I was told sir hence the bath they had been playing out in the garden and were filthy."  
"I see. You are dismissed clean up this mess and the bathing room, which is no doubt soaked.  
"Yes master." The man groveled and went to do as he was told.  
"And as for the two of you. Your mother wants you."  
"Momma!" Sora crowed and Roxas struggled a bit. "Momma."  
"I will take the two of you there." He told them as they wiggled.

Sephiroth normally preferred to be nowhere near children. Sora and Roxas though were different. Aside from Sora being the son of his dear sister. Roxas was quieter then any of the human children he had witnessed in his lifetime. When he was with Sora he was noisy as his brother following him around and very protective. He was sure that most three-year-olds were not that quiet and rational. Sora was two and ran around like he had no cares in the world, which was good, as he had quiet a place to fill one day. 

Once he arrive in his sister's rooms he simply walked in finding her looking through a chest on the floor near the bed. She looked up at him and raised a questioning brow.  
"Seph why are my sons naked and wet?"  
"They were getting a bath and decided they were done and to come see you." He told her putting them down they ran for their mother  
"My silly boys such a handful aren't you." She asked them hugging them both.   
"Why did you want to see us Momma?" Roxas asked her his blue eyes reminding her much of their father.  
"We have to get ready to leave our family's moving away form here."  
"Where are we going?" Sora asked.  
"Someplace nice."  
"When?"  
"Tomorrow night we'll be leaving. You two myself, your father uncle Seph, uncle Zack and a few others."  
Both boys looked at eachother they had never been anywhere else but since they'd be together it would be fine.  
"Though the first thing the two of you need to do is get dressed."  
"Yes momma." Sora chirped.  
"Go." She shooed them off to their rooms.

Their clothes were laid out already. It was almost identical except in color Sora's was red and Roxas' blue. The poor servant dressed them both as quickly as he could and tried to brush their hair but they got away form him again. They made it outside and were watching the servants preparing the carriages for the journey. They were soon scooped up again  
"What are you two imps doing?" Zack asked holding the two up.  
"Hi uncle Zack."  
"Uncle."  
"Shouldn't you two be with your mother?"  
"Momma's busy."  
"So is uncle."  
"And papa."  
"Guess I'll have to keep you out of trouble then."

He carried them back to their parent's rooms and found Aerith busy with packing things they would be taking and destroying those things they weren't.   
"Hey Angel I found something I believe belongs to you."  
"Zack, you're back."  
"Yeah just got back and had to rescue the clan from these imps of yours."  
"Oh you two what were they doing?"  
"Watching the carriages that's all but you never know."  
"True, Zack can you keep an eye on them I have a lot of work to prepare the clan."  
"Of course Aerith I love these little brats like my own pups you know that."  
"Thank you Zack." She kissed his cheek.

He carried them off to the kitchen to fix a snack putting Roxas down he handed him his brother and dug around in the nearly empty larder. Finding a goblet he filled it with thick red liquid from a chilling bottle and gave it to Sora making a haunch for himself and some food for Roxas. They headed to the garden to eat since no one should have been there. Upon entering the garden they saw the boys' father and an older vamp talking Zack had to hold back a growl. He motioned the kids to be quiet so he could listen. 

"I am merely saying Cloud that you have served your purpose and there are those of the clan who may believe it was time to be rid of you and the child."  
"Thanks for the warning but it is unnecessary Xenohart. No one touches either Roxas or Sora and no one threatens me I plan on staying here for a long time beside Aerith." He told the man making it quite sure he meant what he said. "No leave before I tell the other elders of your words."  
The man vanished into the shadows and Cloud didn't even look up at the other three.  
"You over heard all of that right?"  
"Yes I did spike what a bastard."  
"Bad man."  
"PTHH" Roxas made a noise.  
"I agree with the kids the man stinks besides any one with eyes can see Aerith loves you and would never let any one get rid of you."  
"Or Roxas, and he'd never leave his brother would you Roxas?"  
"Mine." He said holding Sora around the waist and the brunette child smiled.  
"Right." Cloud patted him on the head.

The next night the family packed into the carriage with Zack on a chocobo beside it. A few others were also riding on the outside of the three carriages that carried other family members toward their new home. A small group had left the night before to prepare it. Sora stayed glued to the window of the carriage staring out at the star filled night. Roxas fell asleep in his father's lap. 

It would take a week for them to make it to their destination. On the third night they were attacked. Arrows came out of nowhere and two people jumped out of the trees. Zack and the other outriders moved to protect the carriages, cloud and Sephiroth came out of theirs to help in the fighting. The carriages were sent on ahead in the confusion. 

The attackers were all humans and seemed to be quite knowledgeable of their prey. One of them a young man with white blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He carried a long lance and went strait for Sephiroth. The man parried him easily and knocked the boy to the ground.  
"Where's Rosa?" the boy demanded.  
"Rose I fear I don't know that name."  
"My brother's wife you killed him and took her."  
"I see no I don't remember but I will send you to him if it pleases you."  
He smiled evilly the blade at the boy's throat. "Now I remember. She was a beautiful woman but could not stand what had been done, she watched the sunrise." he smirked and the boy tried to throw him off.

The others fought off their attackers as easily except for Cloud who was still learning the weapon he held. A darker skinned man who was dressed only in puffy pants jumped at him and he parried the man knocking him against the nearest tree.

Zack killed his attacker and saw a movement out of the corner of his eye and ran to knock Seph out of the way of the flaming arrows. The youth got away scrambling toward the archer but Sephiroth paid him no heed he knelt over his friend who was at the moment on fire.  
"Cloud get the others out of here."  
"But."  
"Go!" the man ordered and Cloud rounded up their people and fled in the direction of the carriages.

It was dawn the next day before every one was together again and they slept in the carriages. At dusk Sephiroth arrived his clothes were dirty and blood stained him everywhere. One look at him and Aerith began to cry the children burst into tears themselves not sure what was wrong.

A blond boy of about fifteen wandered the corridors of his home on the way to his mother's rooms. She wasn't really his mother more like a stepmother but he had been so young when his real mother died he could not remember her at all. He had always had his stepmother. He was a handsome enough youth with spiky hair and bright sky blue eyes. He wore simple clothes at the moment though he carried a pair of riding boots. He was going to go riding with his brother but his mother had wanted to see him. He knocked on the door and entered.

A small table sat by the fire and his mother sat at it a bottle of red liquid warming beside her with a single goblet. She looked up at him and smiled her green eyes luminous.  
"You wished to see me mother."  
"Yes Roxas please sit down."  
He took the second chair and waited for her to speak.  
"Roxas you will be sixteen in a month."  
"Yes."  
"You do know you are different from the rest of your family."  
"Yes I do mother. But what does that have to do with anything."  
"You are human Roxas and your family are all vampires you must choose to join us or leave us."  
"Then why didn't you turn me when I was younger?"  
"You were too young if one is turned prior to their sixteenth birthday they go insane."  
"Oh."  
"So you must decide Roxas to remain mortal and grow old and die leaving your brother alone or to join us and remain at his side."  
"Of course I'll do it Sora needs me you've practically drilled it into me that I need to be with my brother he needs someone by his side."  
"Good on the eve of your birthday we shall go through with the ceremony."  
"Yes mother." He rose and bowed. "If you will excuse me I promised Sora a ride today."  
"Of course go." he left and she smiled to herself.

As soon as Roxas got outside to the stables he was pounced on by his little brother. At exactly a year younger Sora was brown haired like his mother, but his hair stuck out in spikes like his father's. His eyes were the same as Roxas' and he wore clothes exactly the same.  
"Roxas I though you'd forgotten your promise." he pouted.  
"Would I ever forget a promise to my precious little brother?" he asked hugging Sora and kissing him gently on the head.  
"Of course not you're the best Roxas."  
"I try come on let's ride."  
"Okay."

As they were preparing the birds Sora looked at his brother and frowned.  
"Roxas you would never leave me right?"  
"Of course not, you need a keeper you know."  
"Well I over heard some of the others talking about you leaving us soon."  
"Never I've already talked to mother about it and I'm staying forever."  
"Great."

They rode out of the house and across the fields nearby, the night was clear and cool with stars and the moon shinning bright in the heavens. The birds were used to running at night and had no problems with the darkness. Soon they had to return to the house and put the birds away. Once bakc home they returned to their rooms. As they passed the others there were a few whispers and looks in Roxas' direction. Sora glared at these people and walked beside his brother grabbing his hand. 

Once in Sora's room the younger brother let him go and sat on the bed pulling his brother down beside him.  
"Roxas?"  
"Yes Sora?"  
"We'll be together forever you said so yourself."  
"Yes I did."  
"Good." Sora kissed his brother on the lips. Roxas kissed back and pulled away.  
"Go to bed Sora."  
"Come with me?"  
"Of course."

The clan prepared to celebrate the birthdays of Sora and Roxas, which had always been celebrated on the same day. Neither knew if it was the right date but it didn't really matter. The whispers were getting worse as the time approached and Roxas found himself glaring at many members of the clan. He stuck close to Sora as usual.

The night of the celebration they found themselves in the itchy annoying clothing that they were stuck in every formal occasion. Aerith looked over her sons and smiled, they were such a pretty picture together. Then she glanced at her mate.  
"Are we ready?"  
"Yes my dear."  
"Good. Come boys you have a grand entrance to make." She took Cloud's arm and the boys followed them down the hall to the ballroom. 

Everyone stared as they entered the room. The ballroom was full of light from thousands of candles which bathed them all in a red orange light. As they took their places the party began, the group was happy to celebrate though each was curious what Roxas had chosen. as midnight approached they all silenced and the knife was brought forth and handed to Cloud as Roxas stood there watching his father and removed his shirt. All was quiet as the knife pierced his flesh and the blade touched is heart drinking in his blood. Cloud whispered the words to activate the knife and pulled it free once the blood was done flowing. Roxas fell to the floor Sora knelt next to his brother. And smiled as the elder's blue eyes opened.  
"Sora?"  
"I'm here brother I'll always be here for you." 


	4. Lost

Chapter 4 Lost

"Run!" the two young boys ran down the streets of the town dodging the men on their heels who seemed more than determined to hurt them.

"Who are these guys Roxas?"

"I have no idea Sora but we should get away quickly since they saw us feeding."

"Yes I know that." The younger brother growled. He hated it when his food fought back.

The men seemed relentless in their pursuit of the boys. The two dodged into an alley and Sora tripped sending him sprawling onto the flagstones. The men grabbed him before Roxas could do anything. The older boy stopped out of their reach.

"Let me go!" Sora demanded struggling.

"Drop my brother." Roxas ran at the men and was grabbed as well.

"Our lucky night guys two vamp brats for the price of one." The leader said trying to get a better hold on Sora.

"Looks like it Richard." The man holding Roxas said.

A few people were gathered at the entrance to the alley so the men started to head the other way seeing the crowd the boys struggled harder and Sora cried out loudly.

A few of the people in the crowd surged toward them a red ahead and a blond came at them knocking the man holding Roxas over and forcing him to let him go. Roxas rolled away form the man and jumped to his feet the leader Richard and the other man were still standing with Sora trying to make it difficult for Richard to defend himself. Most of the crowd had scattered in case the guard caught up with this fight. The red head went for Richard and he had to let go of Sora to defend himself the boy tripped him as he moved and ran Roxas followed his brother and their rescuers fled the alley after them. Blocks away the four stopped and slumped against a wall.

"Thank you." Sora wheezed.

"You're welcome what was going on a kidnapping?" the blonde asked.

"No clue those guys just tried to grab us then chased us when we ran." Sora answered giving them his most innocent expression. They fell for it, and both obviously thought they were kids.

"Yeah thanks for your help we should go home Mom'll be worried enough it's so late."

"No problem do you need an escort? Those guys might come back."

"Sure, I'm Roxas this is my little brother Sora."

"Axel, my best friend Demyx." The red head introduced them.

The two brothers exchanged a glance and smiled slightly.

"Sure we live close by outside of town."

The four arrived at the house it was a medium manor house with only enough room for a dozen or so people.

"Wow nice place."

"Thanks it's our grandparents mom got it after they passed."

"I see well we should head back to town." Demyx said.

"You could come in for minute couldn't you? Our parents will want to know what happened and all." Roxas said looking into Axel's eyes.

"All right I'll come in you can head back if you want Demyx."

"Fine but I'm not telling the others where you went."

"I'll take care of it." Axle told him.

Inside they were met with by a servant. Who informed them their mother wanted the boys. They led Axel to the parlor where their mother waited. Axel had never seen a woman so beautiful, Sora had her hair he could see that the rest must have been their father. She smiled softly and looked the three of them over.

"Roxas what is going on here? The two of you are a mess."

"Sorry mother we ran into some trouble three men tried to grab us and Axel here helped us out. "

"Axel thank you my boys get into trouble once in a while but I'm glad someone was there to help them out."

"You are welcome ma'am." He said hypnotized by her green eyes.

Aerith looked up at her sons and smiled she dropped her control and felt Roxas use his own compulsion on the man.

"Axel I'll show you out you should catch up with Demyx." Roxas told him.

"Right I should go a pleasure to meet you ma'am."

"Of course."

Once they had left she smiled at her son.

"Looks like Roxas found a victim out there."

"Yeah after the hunters tried to kill us."

"They have tried for years my son."

Roxas smiled to himself as he watched Axel go. He needed to find someone to help him keep an eye on Sora and this Axel might be what he was looking for. He turned to go back to the room he shared with his brother to be tackled as soon as he reached the landing to the floor their room was on.

"Roxas I was sacred tonight those guys could have killed us." Sora said clinging to his brother.

"I know Sora I was too, you know I'll do anything to protect you." Roxas promised patting his back gently.

"I love you brother."

"I love you too."

The next night found Roxas alone in town looking for a victim to bring home their father had told Sora to stay home since he had nearly gotten killed so Roxas was supposed to bring him his food as well as his parents if he could. He came to a bar and saw a pair of familiar faces. He smiled and approached them.

"Axe,l Demyx."

"Roxas didn't expect to see you here where's your brother?"

"Mom made him stay home but I wanted to check out the town some more."

"Well we know this place we can show you around.,"

"Great."

They explored town getting into some trouble with a few people and even getting involved with a bar brawl. Finally Axel offered to walk Roxas home and the two made their way toward his home. As they walked Roxas smirked to himself and looked at Axel.

"So Axel what are you going to do with yourself you know your future?"

"Don't know mom's dead and dad left long ago all I really have is Demyx."

"What if I gave you an option?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I need someone to help me look after Sora he's always getting in trouble and well I cant keep him safe on my own as much as I want to."

"So you want me to like be a body guard or something?"

"Yes but you would have to join my family leave your past behind."

"Okay sounds like a good thing really."

"Great come in and speak to my mother." He led the older looking youth to the parlor wher ehis mother father and brother waited, "Every one this is Axel he has agreed to come with us."

"Did you tell him what he was in for?"

"I have to give up my past right?" Axel asked her.

"Well yes and the day light." Cloud told him.

"I was right then?"

"Right?" The others look confused.

"I never see you guys at daytime only at night and now you want me to forget who I was in town you're vampires right?" he asked her.

"Yes we are."

"Great,"

"You are willing?"

"Completely no one'll ever miss me and the only one who will notice I'm gone is my best friend can he be turned too?"

"I suppose."

"Great. So what now?"

"Now you get to join us." Aerith made a gesture and the door opened admitting her brother who held the dagger in one hand. "Remove you shirt and brace yourself." She told him as she handed Roxas the dagger the young fledgling took the blade and smiled.

"Welcome to the family Axel." He stabbed him and the pain was intense it felt like the dagger was pulling out his life force and replacing it with something else something much darker. It filled him as his blood flowed out. After what felt like an eternity he opened his eyes to look at his new master. Roxas simply smiled at him.

"I have one order for you that you must always follow no matter what else happens Axel protect Sora with your life. He is the most important person to me and to you as well." He whispered offering Axel his neck.

"Yes master." He said softly sinking his new fangs into his master's vein. Once he was done feeding he knelt before the others silently.

"Very good my son." Aerith smiled.

"Thank you mother, we should rest now it's nearly dawn."

"Sleep well my children Axel take care of both of them."

"Yes my lady." He smirked. Following both boys out of the room.

"They are growing up so fast." Cloud smiled.

"Yes they are." She kissed him gently. "Shall we go to bed ourselves?"

"I'll go anywhere you want my love."

Waking with the sunset was an odd new experience to Axel who normally slept in till noon then went and made trouble with his friends. The fact that he was naked and in between the two brothers was also interesting, as he had never really had an interest in other guys but the two had been very persuasive. not that he could have said no any way. He barely remembered being human already and they had said a lot of the memories would fade with time until he no longer thought as a human, and was one of them. He had already planned to bring Demyx here after all he didn't want to leave Demyx alone out there he had been there for the younger boy when they were younger and he didn't want abandon him. The others stirred and Sora smiled at him before leaning over and kissing his brother awake.

"Hello Axel."

"Sora." He smiled lazily. "Is there a plan for this evening?"

"You need to be introduced to the clan then we should find that friend of yours and bring him into the fold it will strengthen our numbers." Sora Yawned.

"Is that a problem?"

"Lately yes there are only two females in our whole clan right now making it hard to breed more of us and we can't just pick people up off the streets and turn them." Roxas told him.

"Wow not even just girls?"

"No only some people survive the turning there have many who died before their first night was over but you survived so you'll be fine."

"I hope Demyx can he's all I had as a human."

"Then after proper introduction we'll go find him." Sora got up and stretched before digging around for clothes in the chest at the foot of the bed tossing some clothes to his brother as he found his. And threw something for Axel to wear.

They joined the family for breakfast a few peasants were strapped to tables and being fed on by the roughly twenty members of the clan. The boys joined their parents Axel right behind them, as he had been told nothing else. Once they were there Aerith smiled and motioned for them to take a victim to feed on.

After the corpses had been cleared away she cleared her throat and everyone looked up at them.

"Everyone we have a new member to the clan Axel Roxas' first fledgling make him welcome."

There was clapping and some cheering, Axel noticed there were not many there and a few of them were injured. One man had an eye patch and a very scared face. One who sat near the high table was not a vampire but had an odd x shaped scar on his face.

After wards the three left to locate Demyx. They found him at a bar in town talking with a man who looked like one of the hunters. A blonde guy and a girl with pink hair. An odd pair but they could smell the hunters on them. The two boys hung back as Axel approached his friend.

"Hey Demyx.:"

"Axel where have you been?" Demyx asked the two forgotten.

"I think one of my friends drugged me I woke up naked a few hours ago and had to scrounge for clothes."

"Again?" the blonde sighed.

"Yep."

"This happens to him often?" the girl asked. She was pretty with long flowing hair and dark eyes but the bow on her back and the razor sharp points on her arrows spoke of weapons knowledge rather than girlie fripperies.

"Sadly." Demyx made him sit and ordered around.

"These are Maria and Firon they are passing through town."

"Yes and your friend here offered us a tour." Firon said his voice deep and quiet.

"I see." Axel smiled.

the two of them proceed to show the two around Axel flirting with Maria every step of the way. he knew the other two were shadowing them waiting for a good opportunity to strike. They flitted through the shadows like a pair of ghosts. at the edge of town they found the inn the two were using and left them there around midnight.

"Axel you've been acting odd all night." Demyx told his friend.

"Sorry distracted. How would you like to get out of this place?"

"Sure I mean this place is home but it's in the middle of nowhere."

"Great come on."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a way out of town serving at the house those two we met the other night came from."

"Oh but we'd still be near town."

"Not for long they move alot."

"Okay I'll go with you."

"Great come one." he dragged Demyx off as the other two slipped into the inn.

Roxas watched the hunters and saw them enter a room there were two others there waiting and they sat around the room to talk.

"If uncle was right they must have moved on there isn't any sign of vampires in this place." the girl said with a sigh.

"Unless they are laying low since they almost got those kids the other night." one of the other two a man who looked like the girl said with a shrug.

"Right but they do often move on we know they don't stay on one place to long unless they have the entire region under their control."

"Which hasn't happened in a long time."

"True."

They went off to bed and the two slipped into the rooms. They went for the one youth who looked like the girl as he slept with a full set of armor and a sword under his bed. Sora slipped up to him and smiled pushing his will on the man.

"Wake up and come with Me." he told him. The man stood and followed him out the window and away from town leaving everything else in the room untouched. Roxas closed the window and slipped out to meet Axel and Demyx.

They were waiting at the crossing and Roxas guided them the rest of the way to the manor house. Sora met them at the door and smiled at them. Welcome come on in every one is expecting you."

The others were waiting for them Aerith and Cloud were waiting for them the dagger on the table between where they sat. as the other elders stood in a semi circle behind them.

"Hello Demyx."

"Hello what is going on?"

"Axel joined our family last night and wished to bring you along as well." Aerith told him dragging the boy's attention to her and her alone.

"What do you mean joined your family?" he asked her feeling an odd sensation as if he were floating.

"I joined them Demyx it's really great we can be safe and fed every day and not have to put up with the idiots in town if we don't want to as long as we obey." Axel told him kneeling infront of Aerith. she smiled and handed him the dagger as Cloud stood and grabbed Demyx removing his shirt so the blood would not ruin it.

Axel turned and stabbed his friend speaking as Roxas had. he watched the blood spill out of the wound and waited the others dragged in a person for his first victim, Axel had not see n him before but he did look alot like the girl from before he walked in a daze. Once the dagger was removed Demyx was made to drink deeply from the man and once he was sated he looked up at his master.

"Axel?"

"Yeah come on you need to rest you've had a long night." He excused them both from the group and led Demyx to the room he had been given leaving him on his bed.

"Once he awakens he'll have less memory of being human won't he?" he asked Roxas knowing that his master was right behind him.

"He will." the other told him. "Come one of the others has claimed his meal as a fledgling once they learned he was a hunter."

"they were with the ones we rescued you from then."

"Yes but we will deal with them they are a small group and not that strong. It's the full moon tomorrow night Siax and Zexion will handle them."

"Very well."

Night fell and the moon rose full and bright the land was frozen in fear as the howling of wolves. As the wolves howled doors were locked and windows shuttered. The three remaining hunters did not hide though they headed for the forest knowing that there must be some clue to where Maria's brother had gone. In a clearing bathed in moonlight they found a corpse being fought over by two wolves. They were handsome animals the larger was more of a blue grey with a scar shaped like an X on it's face across it's muzzle and between it's golden eyes. The smaller was more silvery grey with odd blue eyes. Both growled as they saw the hunters and turned to them angrily. Behind them was a man with long blonde hair and cold eyes.

"So the brave hunters come, tired of chasing children?" he asked in a condescending tone.

"We go after monsters like you they only look like children at times but they are still monsters." Firon said.

"To us you are the monsters, you killed their sire, or at least your fellow hunters did." he gestured at the wolves. "They want revenge my brothers it would be interesting to watch." The wolves moved forward still growling and snarling.

Maria grabbed her bow and knocked an arrow as Firon and Gus drew their swords. The two flew at them. Siax dodged the arrow easily going for Gus, as he was the larger of the two humans while Zexion went for Firon. Vexen mearly watched the fight keeping an eye on things and making sure their orders were being followed to the letter. Gus was on the ground Siax snapping at his neck as he tried to push the wolf off of him. Firon was dodging Zexion with limited success his leg was bleeding from the wolf's claws. Maria knocked her bow to fire at Zexion and it was knocked from her hands by nother who joined the fight. a very familiar person who knocked he to the ground.

"Leon?!" she cried seeing her brother.

"Do I know you?" he asked her.

"Of course you do not know her she's a human." Vexen spoke from his place across the clearing. "kill her and the others."

"Yes." he turned to her weapon ready.

Maria stared at her brother scared of what was about to happen but he stopped as he reached her.

"Sir we need females why not allow the girl to live and simply kill the men?"

"True fine let her live but the others must die."

Saix crushed Gus' windpipe in one bite shaking the large human like a doll he tore into him making sure the man was dead. Zexion tripped Firon and ripped out his throat. Maria simply stared at it all.

"Leon how could you do this?"

"I don't know who you are that you claim to know me but I must protect my family."

"I am your family I'm your sister."

"Then join me."

"Do I have a choice? Death or joining you not much of one."

"Bring her we must report to the master." Vexen turned and the two bloodstained wolves followed him along with Leon carrying Maria leaving the hunter's corpses to cool in the night air.

The next night the town was ravaged by an attack lead by Vexen and the wolves. The others fell upon the human who had helped the hunters or had simply not told them to leave. There were few left in the town when they were done. Of the town only Axel and Demyx were turned the others were all food.

Axel looked over the destruction and smiled a little. He had come to join the carnage unlike Demyx who knew nothing of the destruction of their hometown. His own father had not been there having left his mother long ago and he wondered if he sh9uld find the man and let him know the truth. Deciding against it he merely walked away back toward the manor and his new life and companions his humanity lost in a roaring of flames.

TBC………….


End file.
